1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to optical tissue analogs and phantoms, including but not limited to eye models for ophthalmic diagnostic imaging, as well as models for cardiovascular imaging, esophageal imaging, and dermatological imaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ophthalmic diagnostic instruments such as optical coherence (time domain, spectral domain, etc.) tomography (OCT) instruments, scanning laser ophthalmoscopes (SLO), and fundus cameras are useful for imaging. For example, OCTs are being used to make precise retinal thickness measurements to support the tracking of certain diseases, such as diabetic macular edema (DME) and glaucoma (base on nerve fiber layer thickness). Devices that can improve the quality of the measurements are desirable.